


cold-school killer

by thatotherperv



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen, Personal Canon, Pre-Slash If You Squint, a moment in canon, reflection fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short 1.02 ep tag from Casey's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold-school killer

**Author's Note:**

> ...it's been such a long time since I felt the urge to write this particular kind of fanfiction, just a snippet in canon from inside someone's skull. I'm sure this has been done, and I'm surprised I bothered at all, haha. I only started watching Chuck a couple weeks ago...and like the crackhead I am, I've caught up to the present, and gone BACK to watch it from the beginning a second time. And as I watched the end of the second ep, where Casey learns he'll have to kill Chuck...John Casey's voice was suddenly THERE in my head.
> 
> omgwtf, random.
> 
> In my head, this is pre-slash, but there is actually no no supporting evidence of that whatsoever, haha. So. FWIW.
> 
> Now that this note is longer than the fic....
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/275429.html)

Casey knows his rep as a cold-blooded killer. He acknowledges the second – feels indifferent to the first. It's come in handy, time to time. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but for the most part, he doesn't really have to be. No matter what the leftist hippie wing-nuts think, the NSA isn't the KGB – his orders don't include termination of innocent civilians. His kill list, long as it is, has been comprised of...well. Evil-doers.

Bush 43's no Ronald Reagan, but he's onto something there.

Still. He's not surprised to learn he'll be terminating Chuck Bartowski.

He's not pleased to hear it – it's not what Chuck deserves, it's not really even right – but if the data can't be extracted from his oversized noggin...well. They got a nice demonstration today of what a liability Chuck would be. Just by existing out there in the world, with all their secrets and none of their protection.

Never mind the stupid bastard's complete lack of survival instinct, and monumental gullibility for any pretty face. Casey still doesn't trust Sarah Walker. No seasoned agent gets that invested in one of their assets. Not that quick. Gotta be an act. She's up to something

Casey, he likes the asset well enough...kind of a schmuck, but loyal and that's something. As near as he can tell, it's never crossed Chuck's mind to turn traitor, sell out, get dirty rich, not like Bryce fuckin' Larkin.

That was one hit sat with Casey just fine. Deserved to die a little slower, though.

But Chuck's not a traitor. He's not an enemy, not an operative. Wrong place, wrong time, wrong brain's his only sin. No, when the order comes down, Casey won't be proud of this one. But he'll do it. Has to be done. He'll make it quick. Painless, unexpected. Bullet to the back of the skull that the kid'll never even see it coming.

It's the least he can do. He's not completely cold, after all.


End file.
